Friends?
by Vanilla I-scream
Summary: This is basically a story about Derek and Chloe slowly becoming friends over a few complications. I know this summery and first chapter aren't very good but i promise it will get better. if you have any suggestions please message me. thnx :P


Disclaimer!

I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT!

(But I wish I did) Kelly Armstrong is AWWWE-sum

Just so you guys know this is my first story ever so I hope you like it, and if you get through all of it please review! I enjoy my feedback :) ENJOY! (^~^)

CPOV

Yesterday was the worst day of my whole sixteen years of life! I, Chloe Sanders now officially admit that I HATE going anywhere public with Dad. Now don't get me wrong, i love him and all but, sometimes he can be a little to... to... What's a good word for this... overprotective! Not that it's a bad thing really, it's just... he can be a little bit embara- nahh who am i kidding he IS really embarrassing even without trying to be. Ever since my mother died in that car crash when I was only six he's been making sure I'm as safe as can be. (whenever he's around that is) actually he's usually halfway around the world making money so whenever he comes home I savor any spare time he has for me. Except for yesterday...*sour face*

Yesterday was sooooo embarrassing, way worse than usual that is. Now i have to worry about what everyone will say when i get to school.

(FLASH BACK to Sunday which is yesterday)

I was enjoying my beauty sleep with the sun's full blaze shooting through my bedroom window warming my entire body when I hear three booming knocks at my door causing me to jump a little.

Well it wasn't actually that loud it's just cause my room was dead silent.

"wh-who is it?" i try to yell back but since my face was planted into my pillow it comes out a little muffled and not quite as a yell.

There was a little chuckle before he answered in one of his weird deep voices "it's your worst nightmare" then in his normal voice asked "who else do you think it is?."

I let a small smile slip out of the corners of my mouth because of my own stupidity. There was no one else in this house except for me and dad so unless I was knocking on my own door it's dad.

"Chlo, didn't you say you needed to get more school supplies today?" dads' deep voice yelled back before I could even utter a single sentence.

My eyes shot open at that because I totally forgot. I had a whole day planned and a huge list of things I would need. See unlike most people I leave everything last minute even shopping. I'm not like most girls, instead of taking every chance of shopping I could get I prefer to stay at home and watch movies with friends.

I am a big- no HUGE fan of movies. Someday I want to be the director of one. That's why I go to Lyle High, school of arts. At Lyle we have special courses for things like visual arts, dancing, vocal, instrumental, and of course drama. That's where I come in, and no, it's not me who's the expert in drama, I can't act for my life, i still can't get over my stuttering. I just like the directing part but unfortunately that's the teachers job so I help with the stage technicians, which is the setting and stuff and if you've never tried it I'll tell you it's really fun. Especially if your partners are anything like mine, hey I can go on forever with this kind of stuff but I'll never be able to tell you about why it was the HORRIBLE-EST DAY OF MY LIFE. (A/N: I know horrible-est is not an actual word but you'll be seeing a lot of made up words by me ;p)

"I'm coming! "I yelled back to dad "Just wait! I'm gonna get dressed and meet you downstairs"

He gave a grunt of approval before I heard his slippers drag down the hall. Guess he's not ready either.

I sprung out of bed to go brush my teeth and take a nice hot shower as fast as i could.

When I race downstairs i find dad already dressed and calmly drinking a cup of coffee while reading the daily newspaper. I have no idea how he does that so fast.

"Ready?" he asks looking up from the paper.

"Yea! Let's go!" I exclaim throwing my fist up a little too exaggeratedly and hitting the low cupboards.

"Owwee!" I yelped clutching my hurt fingers.

Out of the corner of my eye I see dad slowly shaking his head and trying to hide his laughter.

"You okay there Hun?" He asks suddenly becoming serious after he swallows his laughter

"Ye-yea, yea let's just go now." I say sucking it up and trying not to look too hurt. I bet there'll be a big fat bruise by tomorrow.

"But you didn't eat yet" now he looks worried because I'm not the biggest person in the world. I'm not even close to it, I am what Tori, the queen bee of the school would pick on: the short-stuff, the shrimp, the shorty, the anything that has to do with being short. And I'm not even sure why she picks on me. I'm not THE shortest girl in school I'm just always in the bottom row in every class picture and sure I'm not popular or pretty but still, why me! I never did anything to offend her! And I barely even talk to her, come to think of it I barely talk to anyone besides my best friends Rae and Liz.

When we finally reached the mall I decided skipping breakfast was a bad idea.

We (daddy and me) were just walking around the mall looking for things we might need when my tiny stomach grumbles loud enough for the whole world to hear and I get a few stares from passing strangers. How embarrassing, my ears are probably tinted red by now. I look down trying to hide from all the stares when I decided brunch wasn't a bad idea after all.

We go down to the food courts to find something good to eat when I spot some of my classmates from school.

At first I don't think much about it but then I see the three 'siblings' Tori, Simon Bae and his mysterious brother Derek Souza. Simon and Tori were step-brothers/sisters but Derek was no way related. I think just about anyone could tell that they weren't blood related just by looking at them. Simon was a cute half asian with natural blond hair who could charm just about anyone, even Liz fell for him but she's too shy to ever ask him out. She can be like me when it comes to boys, especially ones that look like Simon.

Derek on the other hand was a tall dark mystery who didn't know the definition of polite. Every time he interacted with Rae she'd come back extremely mad and would talk her head off about manners and how not to treat people like that. It's kinda weird because they can be so alike without even knowing it sometimes. Whenever Rae's upset she'd treat everyone like they didn't even exist (excluding me and Liz).

You'd never know why queen Tori, sour-mouth Derek and sweet Simon all hang out together with their differences unless you go to the same school. From what I heard, Derek was adopted at a young age and was best friends with Simon ever since. And although they didn't like Tori she was their sister and they had to stick together.

As I mentioned before Tori was the mean queen bee of the school. And although Derek was also rude at least he didn't pick on people to fight with. Simon was a whole other story, he was nice, polite, easy to talk to and never picked any fights. And although he's been in almost all my classes I've never personally talked to him about any important. The only time he's ever talked to me was to ask for a pencil and when he did I could feel daggers on back from the stares of the jealous girls wishing he asked them for a pencil. I mean sheesh it's only a pencil!

Dad nudged me in the side when he caught me starring and I think he just asked me a question but I had no idea what he said.

"What?" I asked dumbly

"I said what would you like to order?" he looked a little annoyed that I didn't listen the first time.

"oh..., maybe a burger?" I said making it sound like a question.

"That's it?" dad looked a little baffled because we always got expensive things with all the money he makes.

"I don't feel like eating fancy today." I answered back.

"You sure you're all right? You only hit your fingers right not your head or anything?" he teased.

I just rolled my eyes at him and ignore his last comment.

"Alrightey then one bugger coming up" he laughed

"Ewe, I didn't say BUGGER!" I laugh. "I said BURGER!"

He gave me a big smile and led me to the shop in front of queen Tori and her gang. Now I was panicking I didn't want to face her now! Of all times with dad!

"I'll stay here and find a table" I told him quickly.

"Nonsense! You are coming with me! How will I know what to order?"

"Just get me something good." I risked a quick glance at Tori. Thank god she hasn't seen me yet.

"Nope you're coming with me" dad dragged me with him.

I swallow a hard lump in my throat and think if I just stay calm maybe she won't notice me. I take another quick look behind me and I see Derek getting up. Thank god, I think they're leaving. I relax a bit and decide to not to look back.

My dad's already picked something and now it's my turn, I look around and end up picking a cheese burger with fries and a drink. The person hands me a cup and tells me to pick my own drink from the machine beside me.

"Now you can go find a table, I'll get the food. " dad whispers into my ears.

I nod in response.

I fill my cup to the rim with root beer and watch the bubbles pop pop popping, I can't wait to taste it.

I take it off the stand and turn around. I swear my heart stopped right there because standing in front of me is Derek Souza. I squeal like a startled pig and trip over my own two feet spilling my drink all over him and myself. I can feel my heart thumping in my chest and wonder if anyone else can hear it.

Before I hit the floor Derek's hand shoots out to steady me.

"T-th-thanks" I stutter and turn a light shade of red hoping he wouldn't laugh at me.

He grunts in response and doesn't laugh just nods his head making his hair a curtain over his eyes. It's Tori and her friends who've seen it all and are now laughing their butts off, i feel a little prickling in the corner of my eyes. Simon being the nice guy comes over to ask if I'm okay. But instead of making things better I see some of the girls near Tori giving me the stink eye.

Right then and there my dad comes over looking like he can kill someone and starts yelling at Derek for being so reckless.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! WHO STANDS RIGHT BEHIND SOMEONE LIKE THAT YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN HER A HEART ATTACK YOU-YOU–"

"DAD! it-It was a-an accident, he di-di-didn't do it on purpose" I intercepted sounding loud at first but end up sounding small and scared when he whips his head to face me. I'm pretty sure I flinched but was I too busy keeping myself upright and trying not to be intimidated by his icy cold stare.

Dad was furious and I've never seen him like that before. The whole mall seemed to freeze right there and you could hear a pin drop. Even Tori looked frightened and that was something. If I wasn't so scared myself I would've probably laughed myself to death.

Derek just looked down to the ground and slouched, he didn't look scared at all he just looked guilty and in pain like remembering a bad memory. I felt sorry for him and wondered what was troubling him.

"I-it wasn't h-his fault." I tried again in an even quieter voice.

Derek's eyebrow went up a small millimeter then back down looking kind of surprised that I was even defending him.

Dad was taking deep breaths and still looked mad but not as mad as before. I was thankful of that at least

"He shouldn't have been standing there!" he exclaimed.

I opened my mouth about to say something more when I decided it was better not to.

"Let's just go Chloe! I don't want to deal with this crap!" dad swept away striding towards the exit. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't even know I was holding.

I sent Derek one last quick glance to see what his reaction was but he was looking down at me as if daring me to say something. I was speechless, so instead of saying anything i let my eyes roam around his face and for the first time I noticed how green his eyes were. They were a brilliant gemstone green that I just couldn't look away from.

Hearing the door hit the wall and bang open breaking the silence in the place snapped me out of my state. I'm sure I was as red as a tomato by the time i was running after dad.

The entire car ride home was a defining silence that neither me nor dad felt the need to break. He needed to make a few stops to get dinner and chat with old friends while I was too busy thinking about the way Derek was looking at me in the food court. It was impossible to gauge his reaction. Was it gratitude, for defending him, disgust, that dad needed to defend me or curiosity? But about what?

Once we reached home I ran straight to my room and locked the door. It was only five so I decided to take a shower and get rid of the root beer stench.

Once I was done I lay on my bed, hair still soaking wet and had some free time so I started thinking about everything that happened today.

It just hit me like a ton of bricks that Tori's big mouth would probably spread all the gossip around the whole school and then everyone would know what my dad did. I let out a groan because, how embarrassing is it that root beer got spilt all over me and my dad came to the 'rescue' (note the sarcasm). Nobody else had their daddy's there and what makes it even worse is that the whole mall saw my dad spaz out over nothing!

I felt like going to sleep and never waking up again. EVER! That's how embarrassed I felt, and I realized that i didn't even get the supplies I originally intended to buy! All that time wasted! Now I was mad. I flung my hands and feet around like it'll solve all my problems by making my bed shake. It went on for a while until I felt so tired I just couldn't help it but to cry my anger away.

Now Derek would think I was a freak! And school would be worse than ever! What would Rae and Liz say, would they still want to be my friends even after they find out what a fail I am?

I froze, thinking 'would it have been any better if mom was still alive?' that brought another wave of crying but this time it was because I missed her so much. I wanted her back with me and make everything better. She always knew what to do, no matter how bad the situation.

Now I was angry again but this time it was for me. For thinking all those bad thoughts. Dad was probably missing mom just as much as I was. Having to raise a child all alone, he could have sent me to child care. But he didn't, i think it was only because i reminded him of mom. He said we had the same blue eyes and same blond hair.

I was feeling so hopeless and as if I'd never fall asleep with all my crying but after a moment the world began to slip away and everything turned black.

FLASH BACKie OVER (back to the present :)

The memory of yesterday came tumbling back through my brain. I wish I could skip school just for one day but my good student-ness side won over me so I crawled out if bed to get ready.

I went downstairs to find breakfast already made and a note written in dads messy handwriting taped to the fridge. It said...

'Chloe,

I'm sorry that I'm not here to tell you myself, but yesterday night I had an unexpected phone call saying I needed to leave Buffalo because of an urgent meeting. I would've told you last night but when I came to your room you were already sound asleep. I'll probably be back by the end of the week so if you need anything give me a call and I'm sure it can be arranged.

Love, Dad

P.s. feel free to invite any friends over. Also, there's money in the drawer beside the sink, I trust your judgment in where you use it.'

I didn't even bother to check how much money he left me because i know dad, he'd probably leave me more than I would need in a month. 'Just in case' he always said. I sighed, it was just another typical day, one with a huge lonely house, and a tiny blond girl to do nothing but watch TV, and eat pizza.

Speaking of pizza, today I decided that skipping breakfast would be a bad idea so I wolfed down one of dads special muffins and some milk to wash it down. I ate until I was so full my stomach was about to explode and i felt like falling over. Hey! You get hungry when you starve for almost a whole day, I skipped brunch and fell asleep before dinner was done yesterday. You can't blame me for being so hungry.

I glanced at the clock right above me and almost spit out my milk. If I didn't hurry now I'd be late!

I tentatively stepped out the door debating whether i should or shouldn't really go. I mean no one was home and I could just say I was sick, but then dad would get a phone call saying I skipped. I was already two steps out the door and if I really didn't hurry now I'd be late. The rational side of my brain told me to hurry up because no matter how hard I tried to convince myself to stay and avoid the embarrassment I know for a fact that I'd end up going anyway.

I sighed and I sent a quick glance at the midnight black car sitting in the driveway. Since I was underage I couldn't drive yet so i envied the people who could.

I heard a familiar female voice shouting across the street but i couldn't place my finger on it at the moment. When i looked up, the car door already slammed shut and i remember dad saying something about new neighbors.

I shake my head as the shining red car speeds away. I know I should know the voice but I can't think of who it belongs.

Oh well, i store it somewhere in my brain for another time to remember. Right now it's time to head to the dreaded place nobody likes to go to known as...*gulp*... ahem-hem-emm-hem... sch-SCHO-SCHOOL! O-oh the horror!

I silently laugh at myself for over reacting and just think it'd be funny to see a little blond girl dying on the streets saying how horrible school can be.

^.^ the end^.^ (for now [i think])

Well what do you think? Is is is it good :D, bad-.-, or what O.o? I really wanna know what you guys think, so feel free to criticize anything I could improve on and let me know if I should continue this story...remember, it's my first one so I'm just pleading anyone who actually reviews to be as nice as possible Thnx:). I promise my next one will be even better (if there is a next one). Beginnings and endings are not my thing:p.

|-() ()- -|

|-( '.')- = isn't it cute ^.^ -|

|-o( ().()-(my first pet) LOL-|

P.s. all of this was written on my IPod. Including my pet, BUNBUN'S O.o LOOOL XD


End file.
